Teth-Adam (New Earth)
The world at large watched in horror as Black Adam continued blazing a trail of devastation across the globe. His next target was mainland China, whom he suspected was responsible for financially backing the Oolong Island experiments that resulted in the creation of the Four Horsemen. China's super-hero team the Great Ten attempted to stop Black Adam, but they proved ineffective. The Chinese government issued a proclamation that no other country was to interfere in China’s affairs, even on their own behalf. Such an action would be interpreted as an act of war, and China would retaliate with nuclear weapons. An assemblage of heroes led by the Justice Society of America set up a beachhead on China's borders. Many of them wanted to ignore China's warning and fight Black Adam, but they maintained their vigilance for fear of aggravating a new war. When Black Adam defeated the Great Ten, the Chinese government asked the Western world for aid. Dozens of super-heroes including the JSA, the Doom Patrol and the Teen Titans mounted an attack against Black Adam, but his fury was so intense that nothing seemed to stop him. One of the casualties was the former Teen Titan, Terra, whom Black Adam slew by punching his fist through her chest. The Teen Titan, Young Frankenstein, also fell to his fury. Captain Marvel petitioned the gods of ancient Egypt to take away Black Adam's powers, but they refused. In fact, they even advocated Adam's actions. Marvel then sought the aid of the mystical community and worked with Zatanna in a desperate attempt to defeat Black Adam once and for all. Captain Marvel and Adam fought one another, and Marvel spoke the magic word "Shazam", summoning the mystic lightning that grants them their powers. He channeled the lightning into Black Adam, forcing him to transform back into the mortal Teth-Adam. Through Zatanna's spell, Captain Marvel managed to change the magic word so that Teth-Adam would be unable to turn back into Black Adam. As the war came to a close, Teth-Adam escaped justice and fled back to Kahndaq. He was last seen wandering the streets of Shiruta incognito, attempting to learn the new magic word that bring his powers back. Black Adam: The Dark Ages The still-powerless Teth-Adam orders his remaining loyal servant to savagely beat his face in order to alter his physical appearance. Effectively disguised, he leads the group to Kahndaq to retrieve the bones of Isis, while the JSA is in Bialya searching for him. Adam and his men are attacked by unidentified soldiers (who are also searching for Teth-Adam) while leaving the tomb of Isis and Osiris. Adam's followers sacrifice their lives so that he can escape with his wife's remains. Adam then travels to the frozen Himalayas, where he eats the corpse of his last remaining henchman after running out of food. Finally reaching a secluded cave, Teth-Adam resurrects Isis using a Lazarus Pit. Coming to realize she is no more then a decaying reanimated dead body, he is forced by the realization to kill her. He then takes her bones and goes on a pilgrimage to the Tower of Fate. Using a small piece of the Rock of Eternity, he reveals the Tower of Fate's location and enters. Expecting to find Doctor Fate so that he may get back the Amulet of Isis, he is suprised to find the doctor not in and Felix Faust has been trapped there with Neron, due to a spell cast by the deceased Ralph Dibny. Apparently Neron found a way out and left. Faust, in order to gain freedom joins forces with Adam and helps him cast a spell to transfer residual magic from Isis's bones to him to allow him to transform into Black Adam. In retrieving the first part of the amulet, Teth Adam encounters Hawkman. The two have a savage battle in the sky, leading to Hawkman's serious injury. After the fight, the Justice League is notified and the team begins trying to find Black Adam. Meanwhile, while resting at a riverbank and contemplating his mission to bring back his wife, Teth Adam is shot down and badly wounded by members of the same organization that attacked him in issue one. He is, however, strong enough to speak the magic word "Isis" and transform into Black Adam. After promptly dispatching the assassins with extreme prejudice, he visits a veterinary hospital to have his wounds repaired. After leaving the hospital, the doctors who save Teth Adam's life are attacked by the assassins. Teth Adam sees this happening, saves the two doctors, and kidnaps the two assassins. He kills them both, one by striking him with lightning and one by flying him up into the thermosphere, after getting information from them. The Justice League talk to the two doctors as part of their hunt for Teth Adam, and learn about his heroic act of saving them from the assassins. This further develops Teth Adam's anti-hero character, as it is one of his first acts of heroism since the events of World War III. The miniseries ended at issue six, instead of the previously anticipated issue eight. Black Adam arrives at Fawcett City and accidentally discoveres that the new transformation word Captain Marvel changed back in 52 was in fact "Chocolate Egg Cream". With his original power returned, he flies to Fate's Tower and confronts Faust. Faust attempts to resurrect Isis, but the resurrection fails, and Isis' bones crumble to the floor. Faust blames Black Adam for using Isis' power too much, and distraught, Black Adam flies away, ending up in the Kahndaq embassy in Gotham City. It is revealed that the bones that Faust showed to Black Adam belonged to Ralph Dibny, and Faust resurrects Isis successfully. With her under his power, he exits the tower. Countdown Adam having secretly taken up residence in the abandoned Khandaq embassy in Gotham City. Mary Marvel stumbles upon him at the embassy and finds that he has killed several others that have had to the misfortune to find their way in there. It appears that Adam is very angry with Mary as well but with the uttering of "Shazam" he transfers all of his powers to Mary. Before leaving, he tells Mary to tell Billy that he is 'Sorry'. In transferring his powers to her he is now an average mortal and powerless, what he has decided is better then the burden he bore for so long as Black Adam. | Powers = Power of the Egyptian Gods of Magic: Before Shazam could bestow his powers, his daughter Blaze made a deal with the god Set. When Teth-Adam spoke the name "Shazam," instead of gaining the wizard's powers, he was blessed with the power of seven Egyptian gods: Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton and Mehen. Thus, though Adam speaks the name "Shazam," he does not draw power not from the wizard. In order to change form, Adam must be able to call upon the name of Shazam, thereby invoking spells involving the energies of those extra-dimensional beings once known as gods on earth. This spell adds almost a hundred pound of impervious godly muscle and tissue to his frame. This spell seems to be solely vocal; he cannot access this spell if he is gagged or hampered in some way from talking. The precision of this spell is somewhat askew. He can share his power with Osiris, but while in this state, each person is only in possession of a fragment of the full power of Black Adam as opposed to one person commanding all of it. By calling upon Shazam again, he can once again return to his normal form and size. There is one susceptibility to the spell that it can be shared with other personages who are of noble intent and purity, such as Mary Marvel. It is known that certain gods of sufficient power, can manipulate Shazam's spell and render Black Adam back to the human form of Teth-Adam once more. Black Adam can switch to Teth-Adam's body by speaking the magic word, "SHAZAM". Currently he gains superhuman abilities by speaking the name "Isis" He possesses: :S for the Stamina of Shu: Using Shu's endurance, Black Adam can withstand and survive most types of extreme physical assaults. additionally, he does not need to eat or breathe and can survive unaided in space. :*''Superhuman Endurance:'' His godly metabolism provides him with far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. :*''Self-Sustenance:'' sustained by the magical energies coursing through his body. He does not require air, food or water. :H for the Swiftness of Heru: By channeling Heru's speed, Black Adam, on earth can fly and move at speeds in excess of Mach 10 (2 miles a second) and at near-light speeds in space .While not as fast as the flash He has been shown steadily running at a speed of over Mach 500, while less powerful( Black Adam's speed was being drained by the Flash ). :*''Superhuman Speed:'' Ability to sharpen his awareness and increase his temporal flow, appearing to move faster than humanly possible. He can move at incredible speeds, possibly equal to Superman. He can move fast enough to not register in the normal peripheral range of humans and seemingly vanish and disappear at will. At this speed, his mind processes information at least on a subliminal level that he is aware of his surroundings. :*''Flight:'' Black Adam can also mystically fly through the atmosphere through sure act of will, enabling him to soar through the atmosphere at sub-orbital levels and travel across the planet. He is immune from the effects of extreme height, such as dizziness and lightheadedness. With effort, he can travel from the earth to the moon, but he requires extra-precautionary paraphernalia for interstellar travel. Black adam is capable or reaching flight speeds near that of light. :A for the Strength of Amon: Black Adam has a phenomenal level of super strength able to lift at least 100,000 tons, he can effortlessly bend steel, punch through walls and lift massive objects. Adam's strength is enough that he can hold his own against and defeat beings such as Superman or Captain Marvel. Black Adam is numerously reffered to as one of the strongest metahumans on earth. Black Adam has more than on one occasion held his own against the entire JSA. He has once fought and defeated the Great Ten, and even the entire Marvel Family( which was composed of Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel jr ). He has held his own against a group of superheroes composed of the JSA, Doom Patrol, JLA, and Teen Titans( something that neither Captain Marvel or Superman can accomplish ). :*''Superhuman Strength:'' Godly flesh and bone is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the Olympians' superhuman strength and weight. :Z for the Wisdom of Zehuti: Black Adam has instant access to a vast level of scholarly knowledge. The wisdom of Zehuti also gives Adam clairvoyance and provides him with counsel and advice in times of need. :*''Superhuman Knowledge:'' can recall knowledge and facts that he normally should not and/or would not know. :*''Clairvoyance:'' an uncanny awareness of his circumstances that allows him to turn disadvantages into advantages, an understanding of divine interactions with the mortal world. :*''Omni-lingual:'' :*''Hypnosis:'' can occasionally hypnotize people as well, through this power. :A for the Power of Aton: Besides fueling the magic thunderbolt that transforms Adam, it also enhances Adam's other physical abilities and allows for inter-dimensional travel. Adam can use the lightning bolt as a weapon by dodging it and allowing it to strike an opponent or target. :*''Mystical Transformation'' :*''Physical Enhancement'' :*''Spell Source'' :*''Advanced Healing'' :*''Inter-dimensional Travel:'' This can only be used to travel to the Rock of Eternity. :M for the Courage of Mehen: This aspect is partly psychological, and gives Adam superhuman amounts of inner strength to draw off of, while also making him indestructible to harm like the great snake itself. :*''Superhuman Inner Strength:'' He is always supported by an innate and harmonious presence of good will and strength of perseverance that he never backs down from a challenge. :*''Invulnerability:'' If he were somehow wounded, his godly energies would enable him to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of his bodily molecules to cause him a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for a god of significant power, such as Ra, Anubis and Osiris or for a number of Egyptian gods of equal power working together to revive him. :The Power of Isis: He shares the power of the goddess Isis. When Black Adam utters the magic word he not only gains his usual powers but all of his original powers are greater in strength because of the extra power he gains from Isis. The Power of Isis also grants him: :*''Nature Control:'' Ability to control various aspects of nature. Although Black Adam has never used this power, Isis power grants him control over all of the elements. This power should allow him to summon a mighty wind to sweep across the land, or cause geysers of molten lava to spontaneously rise from the ground. :*''Telekinies:'' Ability to move objects with the power of the mind. | Abilities = * Egyptology: Egyptian history and lore, Egyptian mythology, Egyptian magic. * Multilingualism: Black Adam can speak several languages including ancient Egyptian, Arabic, Kahndaqi and American English. | Strength = Adam has strength much greater than that of even Captain Marvel or Superman. | Weaknesses = Magical Vulnerability: Only significant magic can affect him. Lightning: Lightning attacks that cause damage and can cause Black Adam to revert back to Theo Adam. | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight | Weapons = | Notes = * In Egyptian Myth: Shu is the sky-god and father of Geb and Nut, the parents of Osiris, Seth, Horus, Isis and Nephthys. Heru is Horus, the sun-god, brother of Osiris and Seth. Amon is the Ruler of the Egyptian Gods, son of Atum-Ra and brother of Shu. Zehuti is Thoth, god of wisdom and time and son of Shu. Aton is the name of the one true God proposed by Pharaoh Akhenaton, later merged into worship of Horus the Younger, son of Osiris and Isis. Mehen is Mihos, the lion-god, son of Amon and Bast, the daughter of Osiris. Several of these deities have bios at the Egyptian Gods page at the Guide to the Mythological Database. | Trivia = * Adam is currently wanted by various earth governments for crimes against humanity. | CustomSection1 = Essential Reading | CustomText1 = * The Power of Shazam * JSA: Black Reign * 52 * World War III | DC = black_adam | Wikipedia = Black Adam | Links = }} Category:Modern Age Category:Injustice Society members Category:Justice Society of America members Category:Injustice League members Category:Legion of Doom members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Divine Empowerment Category:Flight Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Invulnerability Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Super-Speed Category:Transformation Category:Egyptology Category:Multilingualism